


John Cage collaborates with James the Just

by republic



Series: The John Cage sessions [3]
Category: 4'33" - John Cage (Song), Divine Liturgy of Saint James
Genre: Gen, Really Habakkuk Fan-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic





	John Cage collaborates with James the Just

Let all mortal flesh keep silent.


End file.
